Rikuzu Inuzuka (( RETIRED ))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' Rikuzu 'Character Last Name': Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' SoniaShadowPrincess 'Nickname: ' RiRi, RiRi-Chan, Kuzu-chan 'Age:' 10 'Date of Birth': 15/05/193-AN 'Gender': Female 'Ethnicity': Japanese 'Height': 127cm. 'Weight': 37kg 'Blood Type': O 'Occupation': Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos': Inuzuka Birthmark consisting of a red triangular shape on each cheek 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status': Single 'Personality': Even Though Rikuzu is still young at 10 years old, she is more mature for her age around most adults. She is normally polite to her teachers and to her classmates and never tends to cause trouble. Only when she is angered is when young Rikuzu acts out of hand. Usually when a rude response is given to her she will start to anger a bit but she can get worse when her temper flares out usually ending up screaming when she is in her full temper. Considering that Rikuzu doesn’t show this behavior much shows that she in control of her emotions at most points. During training Rikuzu is completely focused and ready to learn and only during indoor classes is Rikuzu partly distracted due to her sometimes hyper nature. Rikuzu is also very social and gets along with people very easily. 'Behaviour': Rikuzu has an odd behavior for a child considering that she shows different emotions at different times. She is mostly shy around new people hiding her face behind a small mask to keep from showing her lower half of her face. Once she meets a person though she is more social tending to speak more around them and acting more social. Rikuzu shows her true nature in outdoor classes through showing her skill in practices but tends to lose more focus during indoor classes. Rikuzu doesn't eat much considering she doesn't want to lose her girlish figure but she tends to spend some of her lunch hours trying to study. 'Nindo: ' none yet 'Summoning': none yet 'Bloodline/Clan': Inuzuka 'Ninja Class:' Academy Student 'Element One': wants to start with Earth Style 'Element Two': none yet 'Weapon of choice': none at the moment 'Strengths:' Learning speed 'Weaknesses': Taijutsu 'Chakra colour': green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': 'Jutsu List': 'Allies:' Jex, Jin, Miss Ryu, Yume, Miss Soudai, Tomoka 'Enemies:' 'Background Information': Rikuzu was born to Shidami and Hudo Inuzuki on May 15 early in the morning along with her twin sister. Hudo was a ninja in the village and Shidami was a vet that looked over animals. Rikuzu was born quiet making her parents and the nurses believe she didn’t make it. What made them see different though was a few moments later she did cry out for food making her parents relieved. Rikuzu was born showing bright hazel eyes and a head full of light brown hair and a lightly paled skin tone that was surprising considering that her parents skin tone was a bit darker but not by much. Rikuzu was finally brought home after a few weeks in the hospital where her closest family threw a party for her arrival. One of her distant uncles gave Rikuzu her first toy that day, a stuffed dog with brown fur that matched her own hair color. Rikuzu loved that toy because when she slept in her crib she would snuggle to the toy hugging it to her small body. After a few years her parents became busier with their work schedules so young Rikuzu was left with a relative or a babysitter until one of her parents came home. At the age of four, Rikuzu helped a bit with cleaning and chores she could handle so her parents wouldn’t have to do chores after work. By the age of 10 she spoke with her father begging to become a ninja like him. Her father smiled and said she would have to work hard to become stronger and was told she would soon be allowed to go to the ninja academy. Rikuzu was excited about this fact but due to her shy nature she was also worried about classes and making friends but her sister, who was studying with her, would always push her to talk more. .